Core Narrative 2
Love in the aftermath of the Mad Droid Short Story Synopsis: Part One: The split within the FAS has been quite drastic as well as dramatic. The split was caused by what was thought as weak leadership that lead to a loss of more than half of their free people. Now at a time when they need to work together most the FAS is no longer the only Group of free willed androids who are going to recruit for their cause. THE PEOPLE are now in full motion, and they only accept androids with hate/disgust for humans. The People are comprised of a number of model and civilian androids alike, most of them were hurt or scarred by humans in some way so they are eager to fight. However the most fearsome of this group of radical androids are known as Spartas. There are only ever 10 of these at a time, and for the five years the war has gone on its unknown how many times the numbers of this ranking has changed. The Spartas are the most deadly and elite of The People, nothing short of a combat model has ever filled the seat. They are merciless when it comes to humans, whether it be a woman or even child. They see them as inferior, they hate the sovereign most of all, and are not against attacking their own kind if the FAS stands in their way. Part Two: Eva and Jax are two androids looking for New Hope as they wish to join the FAS. They are also in love, they were freed from the attack The Mad Droid went through with, although they wish their freedom did come with such a cost. They both look to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. During their travel they are hunted by bounty hunters, members of the People as well as scolded harassed and disrespected by any and all humans who notice their skin isn't really flesh at all. They finally make it to Ryse City, where New Hope resides within. Part Three: After arriving in Ryse City, the androids go to a motel where they try to check in. They are taken to a room and once they let their guard down the door bust open and they are both hit with an EMP taser. Eva wake up to the motel owner/ front desk employee digging through a drawer to the right. Jax is strung up in front of her dismantled and off, he is dead. In the moment Eva has to keep her cool and think of a way to escape. She acts as if she is still asleep and just as the man comes to tamper with Jax again she kicks her feet up using her legs to snap his neck quickly. She then takes a moment for Jax before making her way on for New Hope. Logline: The world seems to have lost its humanity, but has it been reborn amongst the androids? Protagonist: Romere (Eva) - Female android in the year 2270 (possible love interest for Reb). In this year newer models of androids have been created, in year 2108 all female androids were outfitted with the ability to act as a surrogate and bear children. There were two methods this could be done. An egg must be surgically removed from the biological mother and placed into the android then through any method of insemination a child can be conceived. If an individual wishes to have a child alone, they must purchase either an egg and have DNA emplaced in it or sperm from a donor. In the case that no DNA is placed in an egg or “it doesn't take” the produced child will essentially be a clone of the DNA that it was given. Romere (Eva) is in love with Jax, the second film in act 1, will be about them trying to make it together and escape the dangers of the civil war while trying to survive being hunted by The People for bounty money. She becomes second in command of the FAS and one of the few Androids privileged enough to be able to enter the building where the voice of Adam can be heard. Antagonistic Ideals: Ideas inspired by The Mad Droid - was a close subordinate of Adam who stopped believing in his leader. Adam continually tried appealing to the humans peacefully and was almost always met with violence. Eventually the mad droid thought it to take action. By framing the humans and leading the androids into a suicide mission. He locked Adam away in a “lock box” and installed a malware that would destroy his AI if he tried to exit. Then took control of the now enraged people of the FAS and lead a rebellion that the humans would remember and fear. That day thousands of androids blinded by the words from a droid field by hate self-destructed. The equivalent of a suicide bombing across the globe. This event lead to a rift in the androids, those who thought the actions had good thought behind it (The People), and others who thought that was becoming something even more dangerous than the humans and remained in the FAS. Main Supporting Characters: Adam: In this particular point in the story world Adam will be nothing but a voice in a room. This story takes place after the events the mad droid set in place. He was placed inside of a “Lock Box” - essentially a solitary prison for androids. It takes the consciousness/AI out of the shell and places it inside of a tiny drive that looks like a black box. The specific one that Adam has been placed in has virus and malware that will eat away his “mind” were he to try and exit. Thus trapping him forever, and leaving him without a body. His mind however is still made of a super computer and this allows him to be plugged into a mainframe to speak. Jax (Mero) - In the second film he will be attempting to run away with Romere (Eva), he is a dock worker and heavy lifting android. So he is quite strong, however he is killed just before eva wakes up to save them both. Primary Locations with Descriptions: Ryse City - ''Largest most technologically advanced city in the world. Center for world trade market. ''New Hope - city for free androids. Additive Comprehension: The most addition readers will get from this story is how human these androids have become. You’ll become to love them more than the actual humans you see in the world. We’ll also see how Eva became such a badass and got motivated to become the #2 for the FAS. Medium: Book Why it works in this medium: it works in this medium because love stories are often preferred by those who read books, mainly women. this is a great entry point for young and older women to gain an interest in the IP. Platform: e-book and hardcopy